


A Thousand Years.

by sapphicwonder



Series: Mercymaker One-Shots [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sort Of, angela is sad :V, but idk doesnt blame them lmao, did i say wife? i meant her girlfriend that her bestfriend totally knew she was bangign, gerard knew they were.. you know, in this, she misses her wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicwonder/pseuds/sapphicwonder
Summary: Basically a thought I had that when we play OW, we're 6 random people of some happening from the OW world that somehow ended up on a mission together. My thought was.. what if Mercy ended up on one with Widow? I have some more of these one shots in my head since I apparently can't get over my writing block for the main story.





	A Thousand Years.

Angela examined her surroundings. She sighed and shook her head, muttering curse words under her breath while crumbling the paper in her hand. She declined the recall. She wasn’t going on _any_ mission, non-overwatch or not.

_But they need you._

That voice rang in her head, an unnamed light of conscience that made her groan. Before she knew it, she was packing a bag and folding her newer staff into it, making her way to the airport she was instructed to. _This is going to be a long night._

When she arrived the next day at her destination, what she saw wasn’t what she expected. Reinhardt Wilhelm, previous Lieutenant at Overwatch, was sitting outside reading some holobook. “Reinhardt!” She put down her suitcase and with quick feet jumped into the waiting mans arms. “I haven’t seen you in years! What are you doing here?”

Reinhardt let her down after a strong hug and a laugh. “It’s wonderful to see you as well, Angela. As for why I’m here, I answered the recall.” Angela let out a sigh and ran her hand through her now tousled blonde locks (not that they were very nice looking before) and looked down.

“You didn’t answer the recall, did you.” It wasn’t a question, but Reinhardt didn’t sound judgemental. He sounded understanding. Tears filled her eyes and she looked away. He patted her shoulder comfortingly and she sniffed, determined not to cry.

“Well, this is very _touching, amiga,_ but we need to get to the Orca.” A voice rang out from the speakers, sounding lazy and mocking at the same time. A purple skull showed up on the little screen that was placed in the outside seating area. _Could we be working with Sombra?_

The two agents, one former and one former-renewed, made their way to the dropship for their first mission together in years. But what they found was not what they expected.

* * *

 When the doors to the dropship closed, Sombra appeared on the screens inside. She waved her purple nails. “ _Hola,_ everyone. I’m sure most of you are familiar with each other,” Angela just stared. Sombra continued. “This mission should be easy. We have Doctor Angela Ziegler, field name Mercy,” Angela felt her lip almost curl at the way she said it. Did she have to be so mocking? “We have some others I need to introduce. Ay, blueberry, come out of the shadows.”

From the shadows walked a ghost she never wanted to see again, and her blood ran cold. She stumbled and fell against Reinhardt, who caught her.”I am purple, you brainless fool.” Sombra ignored Widow’s discomfort at being called blue and continued on, while Angela struggled with the idea of this “Wh-” Sombra seemed to ignore the medics discomfort and continued on. On the ship was as followed: Widowmaker, to do recon. Reinhardt “for obvious reasons,” Sombra said. “The guardian Angel! Or, you know, our medic. Try and keep her safe, ay, amiga?” That was pointed at Amel-Widowmaker, who looked stoically at the wall before nodding. “We also have Fareeha Amari on this ship, I think she decided she didn’t want to be in this room though. Code name Pharah. Our last member joining us for this rag-tag mission is the Shrike.”

And this is how Mercy found herself sitting on a bench in the Orca, thousands of miles from their destination, staring at Widowmaker, who seemed to suspect nothing. _“She looks just like Amelie. Well, except blue.”_

“Is there a _problem,_ Dr. Ziegler? Should I call you Mercy?” The cold words bit through her and she felt her blood run cold.

“No- I- you-” She stumbled to get her words out and the tall sniper turned on her heel, face mocking.

“You just, hm? Pathetic. You’re another one of those who thinks they know me, right? _Knew me.”_

Angela felt dizzy. “You.. remember?”

Widowmaker grimaced. “No. I hear things, and since Sombra took me out on this mission without Talon’s knowledge, she told me I may remember you. Should I?”

_Afternoon cups of tea. Laughing over a dumb romance novel and wine. Falling asleep on her couch after a long shift. Gerard suspecting but never saying anything. Soft touches through long hair. Dance recitals in France. Kisses around corners. Wearing her clothes._

After staring into space with a haunted look on her face, Angela replies.

“No,” she says, voice empty. “Nothing to remember.”

Golden eyes examined her with a sidelong glance before stalking off, her iconic gun the _Widow's Kiss_ held in her arms. Angela continued to stare, until an odd figure sat next to her. The Shrike, she realized.

“You seem distressed, child.” The distorted voice came from the mask the person was wearing, but didn’t make it less comforting. It reminded her of long talks with Ana, long ago.

“Someone.. Someone I _loved,”_ her voice chokes, and she doesn’t stop to think about not spilling her emotions to an absolute stranger, “is _gone._ Except they aren’t. They’re right in front of me, except they’ll never be the same. I forgot how much I missed her..” She didn’t notice the pronoun slip at the end as her hands came up to clutch at her chest, eyes closed.

“Sometimes, those we think are lost are just buried deep beneath where others have put them. They need some help to come back,” the Shrike advised wisely. “Even if this person has done horrible things.”

Blonde hair whipped around to look at the Shrike. “How did you…?”

It sounded like the distorted voice was smiling when it said, “I’ve had some time to come to terms with myself and the world. She just needs you.”

With renewed determination, Angela knew she could get Widowmaker back to Amelie.


End file.
